


Please Don't Kill Me!

by SincerelyLittle



Series: Mini Fics! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pack Bonding, Silly Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: ' “Will you kids behave?” Peter calls out, walking past them on the way to the kitchen. “Honestly, teenagers” he rolls his eyes at the two, his gaze lingering on Stiles for a second afterwards before straying back to Cora. “Please don’t get blood everywhere, I happen to like that sofa.” '





	Please Don't Kill Me!

“Stiles, I swear if you make another dog joke I’m going to break your arm.” Cora growls out at the boy currently taking up space in their loft. The teen was supposed to be doing research to find out what’s killing people this week – but he hasn’t done anything for the past hour 

“Dude, if you want a bone there are better ways to go about it.” Stiles laughs to himself for all of two seconds until the noise cuts into a screech as he vaults himself over the sofa. Courtesy of Cora launching herself at him.

They stare at each other for a few moments. Stiles breathing heavily and his heart sounding like it’s about to explode and Cora glaring at him, crouched down with her claws out, getting ready to pounce again. 

“Will you kids behave?” Peter calls out, walking past them on the way to the kitchen. “Honestly, teenagers” he rolls his eyes at the two, his gaze lingering on Stiles for a second afterwards before straying back to Cora. “Please don’t get blood everywhere, I happen to like that sofa.” He huffs.

Cora smirks evilly at the words whereas Stiles flails his arms in Peter’s direction. “What the hell old man!” he shouts, realising he probably shouldn’t have used those exact words to get his point across when the man raises an eyebrow at him. “Now I don’t think that’s being nice Stiles.” He drawls out and nods at Cora who growls happily, pushing off the ground and leaping over the sofa.

When she makes contact with the boy’s chest he immediately flails and ends up careening backward, falling onto the floor with Cora pinning him down. “Oh my god, oh my god, please don’t kill me!” he screams, shooting his arms out to try push her off him.

“They’re gonna mispronounce my name at my funeral and it’s gonna suck so bad!!” Stiles whines with his eyes scrunched closed and everything goes quiet. His hands twitch before falling to the floor and he opens one eye cautiously – only to notice that Cora isn’t trying to maim him anymore but staring at him. “What?” he asks confused opening both eyes now to glance between her and Peter. 

It stays silent for three of Stiles erratic heartbeats, it's broken when the two burst out laughing. Cora slides off Stiles and onto the floor, holding her stomach tight as her body shakes. Peter is leaning against the door frame and wiping his eyes. While Stiles is sprawled out on the floor staring at them in shock. 

“What the fuck guys?! It’s a serious problem, how’s the dude who says all the shit they say at funerals going to know how to pronounce _my_ name?!” Stiles sits up with a pout when the two wolves just laugh harder at him.

He tugs at his hair and lets out a strangled noise. “Oh no, what if Coach turns up and calls me Bilinksi and then that’s it! Everyone will know me by the wrong name for the rest of my life, well death.” He actually looks scared as he says this, and Cora can’t take it anymore, she’s crying and her stomach hurts.

“Stiles, just shut up.” She manages to breathe out between laughs, trying to calm herself down. Peter is now sat on the floor, his body still shaking but he’s not laughing out loud anymore.

“I hate you guys.” Stiles pouts, getting up and sitting back down on the sofa to grumble his way through research. Dutifully ignoring any further snickers from the two wolves.


End file.
